Kiss the Girl
by cris-sweetnavi
Summary: Link y Zelda no logran verse la mayoria del tiempo, pero Midna y sus demas amigos idearan un plan para que ellos expresen sus sentimientos hacia el otro, por favor dejen reviews
1. Chapter 1

wow! hace mucho que no actualizaba, quisuera pedir disculpas por el retraso del siguiente capitulo de "El pasado del heroe del tiempo", sin inspiración y con mucho trabajo en la eescuela no podía, pero ya sali de vacaciones y podre seguirle. Quisiera agradecer por todos los reviews que me dejan enserio me agrada que les guste el fic y espero que este tambien les guste.

Este es mi primer Songfic y me inspire gracias a la película de la sirenita x3! un dia cuide a mi primita que se puso a ver la pelicula y me quede viendola con ella, se enontraran con los personajes del Ocarina of Time y el Twilight Princess, tambien quiero agregar que en mi otro fic estoy poniendo personajes de ambos juegos mencionados y del Majora's Mask.

Bueno no los sigo entreteniendo y dejare que lean esta historia, espero que les guste.

**Kiss the Girl**

Ya era tarde y el sol se estaba ocultando dejando ver el cielo de diferentes colores, algunas estrellas ya estaban saliendo, y en el Lago Hylia se encontraban un grupo de amigos discutiendo sobre un muy "importante" tema.

¡Es que ya es obvio que esos dos se gustan!! – decía una pequeña hada flotando en la cabeza de una kokiri.

¡Si Navi pero que piensas hacer! – decía una zora nadando en el lago mientras que los demás se encontraban en la orilla. – ella es una princesa y el un guerrero, ¿¡Cómo piensas hacer que se vean si los dos andan bien ocupados haciendo quien sabe que tanto?!

Ruto tiene razón – decía Saria sentada mirando el césped – Zelda es la futura reina de Hyrule y tiene que aprender muchas cosas para no defraudar al pueblo, y Link se encuentra entrenando todo el día.

Hay que idear algo para que puedan encontrarse, - hablo un niño rubio alado de la kokiri, que salía de su pueblo un rato para poder ver a sus nuevas amigas.

Si Colin, pero ¿que? – le pregunto Saria.

No lo se – respondió bajando la mirada.

Yo si – dijo de repente una voz atrás de ellos.

¡Aaah! – exclamaron todos a ver a la criatura que se había acercado y oído la conversación.

¡Ni que fuera un monstruo no exageren!! – decía la twili algo molesta.

Lo siento Midna, solo que te apareces así como así e impresionas – hablaba Saria al parecer por parte de todos.

Bueno al grano, – cambiando de tema la twili opto por olvidar lo que había pasado – ¿estaban hablando del par de hylianos tortolitos que ni siquiera se pueden voltear a ver sin que les de pena o se sonrojen?

Si – respondía el hada posándose en una planta. – queremos hacer que se vean para que demuestren sus sentimientos.

Dijiste que sabías como ¿no? – le pregunto Ruto a la twili.

Pues si – le respondió cruzándose de brazos. – mañana Zelda tiene el día libre, no pregunten como lo se – se apresuró a decir ya que tenía la intuición de que le iban a pregunta como sabía eso. – y tengo una idea de cómo hacer que Link salga un "rato" de su entrenamiento.

¿Qué tienes en mente? – preguntó la kokirir viendola con curiosidad, Midna solo sonrió.

**Continuara...**

Espero que les haya gustado, perdon por hacerlo tan corto, subire el siguiente capitulo muy pronto, prometo no tardarme tanto. cualquier duda u opinion dejenme reviews )


	2. Chapter 2

**En el capitulo anterior:**

Dijiste que sabías como ¿no? – le pregunto Ruto a la twili.

Pues si – le respondió cruzándose de brazos. – mañana Zelda tiene el día libre, no pregunten como lo se – se apresuró a decir ya que tenía la intuición de que le iban a pregunta como sabía eso. – y tengo una idea de cómo hacer que Link salga un "rato" de su entrenamiento.

¿Qué tienes en mente? – preguntó la kokirir viendola con curiosidad, Midna solo sonrió.

**Ahora:**

Al día siguiente en la mañana, en el majestuoso castillo de Hyrule se encontraba una joven durmiendo como "tronco" que diga placidamente en su habitación, el día anterior la había dejado exhausta, más clases que de costumbre no era precisamente muy divertido, sobre todo porque la maestra que tenía apenas y la aguantaba.

Poco a poco se fue despertando, sintiendo la luz del sol en su cara, quería seguir durmiendo, pero sabía que ese era su único día libre en todo el mes y no iba a desperdiciarlo. Se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al balcón donde podía contemplar el pueblo del castillo y parte de las tierras más allá.

Mientras que observaba por la ventana, en el centro de la habitación iba apareciendo un círculo negro con extrañas líneas verdes fosforescentes, algo que hace tiempo no se presentaba en aquel lugar. Una pequeña criatura había salido de aquel círculo y se había estado acercando flotando a donde se encontraba la princesa, pero no tanto para que le diera el sol.

Hola Zel – dijo Midna a espaldas de la chica.

¡Por las diosas!! – grito la joven dándose la vuelta para ver a la twili – ¡¿Midna?! ¡Me asustaste!!

Otra que se asusta por tal solo ver una pequeña e inofensiva criatura de las sombras – dijo rodando los ojos con sarcasmo y con algo de diversión.

¡Pues tú tienes que aprender a no aparecer de repente detrás de las personas! – dijo Zelda un poco mas tranquila.

Ok ok ya calmate – dijo cruzando las piernas, aun flotando.

Paso un momento de silencio.

Wow Midna – Zelda fue y abrazó a la twili – ¡tanto tiempo sin verte!!

Hay que tanto solo fueron dos años – dijo con una media sonrisa.

Por eso lo digo…T.T – se alejó y se sentó en su cama – ¿que te trae por aquí?

Pues… solo vine a saludarte – dijo dándose la vuelta, después volvió a ver a la joven – y, ¿cómo están?

¿Quiénes? –.

¿Tu y el? –.

¿El? – Zelda no entendía a lo que se refería, pero tenía una intuición.

Tú y Link – dijo al fin, acostándose en la cama de Zelda, recargando su cabeza con sus brazos.

Oh – pronunció la joven pensando en el chico, hace demasiado tiempo que no lo veía – pues… ya no lo eh visto durante un tiempo.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo? – pregunto levantando un poco su cabeza para poder verla. - ¿y como esta eso?

Pues… no eh tenido mucho tiempo libre como para ir a verlo Midna –.

¿Pero hoy es tu día libre no? – dijo sonriéndole picadamente.

Si pero… ¿Cómo… –.

No preguntes – se apresuró a decir.

¿Desde hace cuanto que estas en Hyrule? – le dijo extrañada.

No mucho – le dijo cerrando los ojos, pero después los volvió a abrir – ¿y no le has escrito por lo menos a Link? Tú sabes para eso de hola, como estas y así.

Mmm no – le dijo mirándola extrañada - ¿desde cuando me preguntas tantas cosas de Link?

Desde hoy – le dijo sonriente, sentándose para poder verla mejor – te gusta ¿no?

¡¿Qué?! – le preguntó sonrojándose.

¿Te gusta Link? – le volvió a preguntar

Otro momento de silencio, pero más largo que el anterior.

Lo sabía – le dijo soltando una carcajada y volviéndose a acostar. – hacen muy bonita pareja, ¿te imaginas? que bonitos reyes serían.

¡Oye ya basta!! – le dijo un tanto molesta - ¿Por qué me quieres pegar a el?

¿Cuál es el problema? Te gusta, le gustas, son adultos dispuestos ñ.ñ –.

¡¿Qué?! –.

Nada – le dijo abriendo un poco su ojo visible.

No entiendo, ¿a ti que te importa si estoy con el o no? –.

Tal vez no estarías siempre tan malhumorada. – le dijo, Zelda solo soltó un "pff" y se volteo a otro lado.

Oye… – la twili fue la que volvió a hablar – te invito a ir en la tarde al Lago Hylia, ¿Qué dices? O solo que ya tengas planes.

No de hecho no – la princesa la volteó a ver – me parece bien.

Muy bien, entonces te veo ahí – le dijo levantándose de la cama y abriendo un portal para irse.

¿A dónde vas? – le preguntó.

Tengo un asunto pendiente, te veo luego – después de eso desapareció, Zelda se quedo viendo por un momento el lugar donde se había ido la twili, luego se paró y se dirigió hacia el baño para ducharse, hace mucho que no iba al Lago Hylia.

0000000000

Mientras tanto, al sur de Hyrule, había un pequeño pueblo llamado Ordon donde un joven de aproximadamente 18 años practicaba sus habilidades utilizando todas las armas que hace dos años había conseguido. El muchacho que estaba tan concentrado en lo que hacía, no se dio cuenta de que casi le pega a un niño que se estaba acercando a el.

Hola Link –.

¡¿Qué dem…?! O.O –.

¡Aaaaaaaah!! –.

Los dos fueron directo al suelo, Link por el susto y Colin por la acción que estaba a punto de cometer el joven.

¡Colin!! – exclamó Link apunto de regañar al niño.

¡Lo siento!! – se defendió.

¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó el joven mas tranquilo – estoy entrenando Colin casi me matas del susto.

Y tú del impacto que iba a tener con tu estada –.

Ya, esta bien ¿Qué pasa? – le volvió a preguntar.

¿Eh? a si – el niño se levantó y se sacudió su ropa que habían quedado pedazos de césped en ella. – te quería invitar al Lago Hylia esta tarde.

¿Al Lago Hylia? – le pregunto extrañado. - Qué yo recuerde no te gustaba salir mucho de Ordon. (N/A: pobre niño tiene derecho a salir xD)

Es que… –.

¿Si? –.

Este… quería que me enseñaras a usar mejor la espada y me da pena hacerlo aquí y considere que en Lago Hylia estaría bien, aparte me gusta mucho pescar – mintió el pequeño tratando de evitar la mirada del muchacho.

¿Enserio? –.

Si _"es la mentira mas grande que eh dicho O.o" _- pensó Colin.

Esta bien – terminó por acceder. – iremos juntos.

No no te preocupes – se apresuró a decir el pequeño. – antes tengo que ir rápidamente al pueblo de Hyrule por algo, si quieres nos vemos en el lago cuando haya ido.

Pero… ¿Solo? –.

Si no te preocupes ya eh salido así –.

De acuerdo si insistes – dijo no muy convencido.

Sale, entonces nos vemos en el lago –.

Espera Colin… – pero el niño ya había salido corriendo hacía las afueras de Ordon, Link tenía el presentimiento que algo iba a pasar en el Lago Hylia, pero no le dio importancia y siguió practicando.

0000000000

Ya en la tarde, el grupo que había planeado aquel plan se encontraba en el lago preparando todo.

Ruto ayúdame con la canoa – dijo Saria apunto de caer al agua.

Pues, ¿que no sabes nadar? – le preguntó la zora.

¡Solo ayúdame!! – le volvió a decir.

Esta bien ya voy –.

Cállense alguien viene – dijo la twili indicándoles a los demás que se escondieran.

Todos se escondieron en los arbustos y vieron a Link acercarse buscando a Colin.

¿Y bien? – dijo el niño.

Zelda no ah de tardar en venir – le dijo Midna, y así fue.

¿Link? – dijo una conocida voz para el a sus espaldas. El joven volteo a ver quien lo había nombrado.

¿Zelda?–.

¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto la princesa sonrojándose un poco, no podía evitarlo.

Yo… debo preguntarte lo mismo – le respondió.

Pues yo venía con… - no continuó, se quedo pensando en la pequeña criatura de las sombras que antes le había preguntado todo eso del muchacho que tenía ante ella y no sabía porque de pronto se había aparecido en su habitación y la había invitado a ese lugar. Fue cuando descubrió de que se trataba todo esto. – _"¡maldita!! ¡Esa mocosa me las va a pagar!!"._

¿Zel? _"hace mucho que no la veía…O.O no Link no pienses en eso" _–se regaño mentalmente desviando la mirada.

¿Qué? Ah… pues no yo solo venía a pasear un rato – le dijo lo más seria posible. - ¿y tu a que vienes?

Pues se supone que me encontraría aquí con Colin pero no ah aparecido –. – le dijo volteando a ver a su alrededor buscándolo, pero solo vio en el lago una pequeña canoa donde podían caber dos personas, y no pudo evitar decir: - ¿quieres subirte? _"¡¿Qué?!_ –.

Zelda volteo a donde el estaba viendo y vio también la canoa y se puso nerviosa – E-Esta bien.

Los dos se dirigieron a la canoa y se subieron a ella, pero Zelda casi se cae y Link la sujeto por la cintura, lo cual los dos vieron hacía otro lado sonrojados.

Jajaja como me dan risa – dijo la twili con baja voz.

¿Y ahora que? – pregunto la kokiri alado de ella.

¡Saria hazte a un lado! ¡No puedo ver nada! – le decía Ruto.

¡No esta pasando nada!! – el niño se estaba impacientando. - ¡debemos hacer algo!

¡Ya se! – dijo Navi revoloteando. – la situación requiere de una romántica estimulación auditiva. Si me disculpan…

La hada fue hacía la rama de un árbol cerca de donde estaban los hylianos y se posó en ella, empezando a "cantar".

LaAaAalalalalalalAaAaAaA… – se escuchaba la voz de Navi desafinando.

Wow ja… ¿pues quien llora? – dijo divertido el chico, Zelda solo medio sonrió y volteo a ver a Navi que le guiñaba el ojo y cerraba su mano con el pulgar en alto.

Hija de su… - Midna se tapaba los oídos molesta por la "melodiosa" voz de la hada – ¡estoy rodeada de aficionados!

La twili salió un poco de su escondite y se dirigió a unas plantas donde arranco una, que usaría como varita.

Cuando quieres algo bien hecho lo tienes que hacer tu mismo – dijo posándose en una roca. – Primero, hay que expirar el… amour. ñ.ñ

(N/A: aquí es donde empieza el Sonfic ;p)

Agitó la planta que antes había agarrado y cosas de la naturaleza empezaron a moverse, haciendo sonidos.

_Percusión, cuerdas, viento, letra…_

_Ella esta ahí sentada frente a ti, _

_No te ha dicho nada aun pero algo te atrae,_

_Sin saber porque te mueres por tratar de darle un beso ya._

Midna se había acercado por medio de una rama a la oreja de Link donde el podía oír claramente la melodía.

¿Oíste algo? – le pregunto el joven a su acompañante volteándose para ver quien había sido, pero la twili ya había desaparecido, Zelda con una sonrisa movió su cabeza negativamente aparentando no haber escuchado nada, después volteo a ver a Midna de nuevo en la roca.

_Si, la quieres, si la quieres mírala,_

_Mírala y ya veras no hay que preguntarle, _

_No hay que decir, no hay nada que decir ahora… bésala._

Link al escuchar esa parte de la canción se había acercado a la cara de Zelda, pero al momento reaccionó alejándose desviando su mirada tristemente.

Canten con migo – decía Midna.

_Shalalalalala que pasó, el no se atrevió y no la besará,_

_Shalalalalala que horror, que lastima me da ya que la perderá_

Link intento olvidar ese pequeño incidente e intento sacarle plática a la joven.

Y… ¿Cómo has estado? Hace mucho que no te veía –.

Bien – le respondió – eh estado bastante ocupada con mis clases, ¿y tú?

Igual solo que yo me la eh pasado practicando por si acaso algo se presenta – le respondió.

Ah ok – le dijo la joven.

Un momento de silencio.

¿Sabes? Ahí que vernos otro día, para revivir los viejos tiempos – volvió a hablar el muchacho. – ¿Qué dices?

Ella se le quedo viendo un minuto, ¿el quería que se volvieran a ver? eso realmente la hacía feliz, pero al recordar que su siguiente día libre sería dentro de 4 semanas se entristeció.

No lo se Link, no creo que mi padre quiera que falte a mis clases –.

Si quieres yo voy personalmente con el rey y se lo pido – le ofreció.

¿Harías eso por mí? – le preguntó la chica realmente sorprendida.

Si – le respondió mirándola a los ojos.

¿Por qué? – esa duda la estaba matando.

Link solo respiró profundo y se armo de valor para pronunciar las siguientes palabras:

Porque te extrañé durante este tiempo que no nos vimos – no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero aun así la seguía mirando.

Zelda también se había sonrojado, no se esperaba esas palabras del joven, al final solo respondió:

Gracias –.

Iban entrando a un gran árbol, al mas grande del centro del lago, donde Navi abrió las hojas como cortinas para permitirles el paso.

_El momento es, en esta laguna azul,_

_Pero no esperes mas mañana no puedes,_

_No ha dicho nada y no lo hará si no la besas ya._

Midna volvió a agitar la varita y los peces del lago empezaron a lanzar chorros de agua alrededor de la canoa, después luciérnagas también se acercaron danzando.

_Shalalalalala no hay porque temer no te va a comer ahora bésala,_

_Shalalalalala sin dudar no lo evites mas, ahora bésala,_

_Shalalalalala por favor escucha la canción ahora bésala_

_Shalalalalala es mejor que decides ya, ahora… bésala._

Y era más que obvio, los dos sabían que había sido todo eso, solo se limitaron a acercar sus rostros.

_Bésala…_

Se iban acercando lentamente…

_Bésala…_

Sus respiraciones se empezaban a entremezclar, en los arbusto Saria, Ruto y Colin los veían con los ojos bien abiertos.

¡¡BÉSALA!! – grito Midna emocionada ahorcando y agitando al hada que ya había dejando de "cantar".

¡SPLAH!!

Estaban tan cerca que sus hormonas los les permitían pensar, Link se había movido bruscamente y la canoa se había volteado, haciendo que los dos hylianos cayeran al agua.

Ay no – dijo midna golpeándose la cabeza con una mano – ¡si estará menso ese chico!!

**continua!!...**

jajajaja bueno me inspire de un día para otro con este fic, aqui les dejé el segundo capitulo y no se desesperen que aqui no se acaba!! todavía falta el tercero y ultimo!! espero que al igual con este capitulo me llegue rapido la inpiración je je

quiero agradecerle a Dialirvi y a Sunako Hatake por los review x3! espero que me sigan dejando y me dejen sus opiniones al igual que todos los que leen esta historia, sin mas que decir me fugo! saludos a todos y que estes bien ;p


End file.
